Buscando al Valor
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Hikari fue al digimundo, Tai se quedó. Ella presentía que su hermano debería estar ahí con ellos, los demás solo querían sobrevivir y volver a casa. Cuando se enteran de que hay un octavo niño elegido en el mundo humano, ella solo puede desear con todas sus fuerzas llegar antes de que Myotismon encuentre a su hermano.
1. Prólogo

**Buscando al Valor**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Hikari, mientras ve por la ventana del auto, piensa que es muy extraño ir hacia el campamento sin su hermano mayor.

No fue una decisión fácil, para nadie. Lo sabe cuándo recuerda el brillo de preocupación en los ojos de su hermano, cuando recuerda la inquietud en el rostro de sus padres. Lo recuerda cuando ella siente la punzada de nerviosismo en su pecho.

Quien termina tomando la decisión es Taichi, luego de verla a los ojos y hablar con Sora momentos después, cuando va a visitarlo. Le sonríe y le acaricia el pelo, la anima a ir para que se la pase bien, para que haga nuevos amigos, para que no se quede ahí todo el día y corra el riesgo de contagiarse y caer enferma por culpa de su molesto resfriado.

Taichi se siente mal, ella lo sabe. Les hacía ilusión a ambos el poder irse de campamento los dos juntos, tener aventuras y hacer nuevos amigos. Hikari se siente mal, decepcionada y triste al ver la expresión de resignación en el rostro de su hermano.

Pero lo conoce, lo conoce tan bien que sabe que la única razón por la que la deja ir es porque no quiere arruinarle su diversión, y porque confía plenamente en Sora. Los escuchó, cuando él le pidió a ella que la cuidara, que la protegiera. Y ella, como su mejor amiga, lo prometió sin una pizca de vacilación.

Pero hay algo más, piensa mientras se remueve inquieta en el asiento trasero del auto; hay una razón más por la que siente que él debería estar ahí con ella.

Va a suceder algo, lo presiente desde su corazón. Algo importante, algo que cambiará sus mundos. Siente un ligero murmullo en el fondo de su cabeza, un llamado de alguien que tiene la corazonada será muy importante para ella.

Le causa emoción, pero percibe que no es a la única a la que están esperando.

Suspira y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad cuando llegan a su destino, allá a lo lejos divisa a Sora moviendo su brazo en señal de saludo. Su madre la abraza y su padre le pide tener mucho cuidado y no apartarse de la mejor amiga de su hermano.

Hikari sabe que algo (nuevo, emocionante, _predestinado_ ) está a punto de pasar. Y sonríe con anticipo en espera a su nueva aventura.

.

~ _Digimon~_

 _._

Conoce a varias personas nuevas, cada uno con algo intrigante dentro de sí.

Está Yamato Ishida, por ejemplo. Le recuerda vagamente a su hermano, en el simple hecho de que tiene un hermano menor y lo protege y lo adora con todo su ser. Más allá de eso no pueden ser más diferentes; se muestra más distante y frío con la mayoría, no sabe expresar lo que siente y es callado donde su hermano es vivacidad, energía y ruido. Aunque presiente que hay algo más en él que todo eso que muestra en el exterior, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

A Koushirou Izumi lo reconoce por las pocas veces en que ha ido a su casa, cuando su hermano lo lleva y lo aleja de su computadora. Es muy inteligente y curioso, vive sumido en un mundo de información descubierta y por descubrir, es educado y no muy bueno socializando. Un buen chico, contrario a lo que la chica de rosa se empeña en decir.

Mimi Tachikawa es sinceridad y alegría. Ve el mundo entero color rosa, y aunque sea caprichosa sabe que tiene un buen corazón que teme sea fácil de lastimar. Llama a Koushiro un grosero por no prestarle atención, y se va a dónde la traten como la princesa que siente que es.

Joe Kido es el mayor de todos ellos, es nervioso y anhela demostrarle a los demás lo responsable que es. Solo necesita tener un poco de confianza en sí mismo, Hikari piensa mientras lo ve perseguir a Mimi para regañarla por dejar las provisiones que le dejaron sus padres tirada como si nada.

Takeru Takaishi es al último que conoce, de su misma edad y lleno de una alegría que le saca una sonrisa. Es inocente, un poco llorón y tiene una fe ciega en su hermano, y Hikari no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos al verlos juntos, y saber que ella no tiene a su hermano junto con ella.

Siente la mano de Sora apretar la suya, y ella voltea para regalarle una cálida sonrisa que borra la preocupación de su rostro. La punzada de celos se va, porque a fin de cuentas, ella sabe que no está sola en ese lugar.

.

 _~Digimon~_

.

Está nevando en pleno verano, se crea un bello paisaje de hielo y frío, y el llamado en el fondo de su cabeza se hace más fuerte.

Hikari ve con una sonrisa la frondosa capa de nieve que cubre el suelo y los alrededores de la cabaña. Es inesperada pero muy bella, y prontamente sale junto a Takeru a crear un muñeco de nieve.

"¡Hikari, espera, debes ponerte un suéter!" Le llama Sora, con dicho suéter rosa colgándole de una mano.

Hikari es enfermiza y tiene un sistema inmunológico deficiente, el que su madre le haya empacado ropa para invierno no le sorprende en lo absoluto.

(Aunque, viendo de cerca la prenda y dándose cuenta de que es su suéter favorito, piensa que quizá fue su hermano quien lo haya echado.)

No pasan más que unos segundos cuando todos sueltan exclamaciones de asombro, y cuando es capaz de sacar la cabeza por el agujero del suéter, puede ver las hermosas luces de la aurora boreal. El aliento se le escapa un poco, hipnotizada por los bellos colores que la componen.

(El llamado se hace más y más fuerte)

"Oigan," Llama Hikari de pronto, dudosa. "¿Es normal que pase eso?"

Señala un vórtice detrás de las luces, cuyo centro comienza a resplandecer hasta que dichos resplandores se desprenden y salen disparados hacia ellos. Se estrellan como meteoritos contra el suelo, creando gran conmoción y que se les acelere a todos un poco el corazón.

Sora la protege con su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras le pregunta al resto si se encuentran bien. Pequeñas luces salen de los cráteres, y unas especies de máquinas se presentan ante ellos. Son pequeños, y su pantalla resplandece en color verde. Cuando lo toma en su mano, Hikari siente algo cálido recorrerla, y el llamado se vuelve ansioso y lleno de anhelo, y ella no puede evitar pensar _"Tranquila, pronto estaremos juntas."_

No es mentira (ella no sabe mentir, aunque después tenga mucha experiencia), pronto una gran ola aparece delante de ellos, los arrastra sin dificultad y caen y caen por un vórtice de colores y datos y de pronto todo se vuelve negro y no saben nada más del mundo.

.

~ _Digimon~_

.

"Hikari. ¡Hikari, despierta, por favor!"

Hikari tarda un poco en retomar el conocimiento, pero cuando lo hace, lo primero que siente es un pequeño peso en su pecho, y la tierra bajo su piel. Abre los ojos, y se encuentra con unos ojos grandes y rojizos mirándola preocupada.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Hikari?" Le pregunta la extraña criatura, con la preocupación tiñendo sus palabras.

Hikari asiente lentamente, mientras se sienta y mira fijamente a la bolita amarilla que ahora se encuentra en su regazo. Tiene una larga cola y pequeñas orejas que la hacen parecer un gato. Sus ojos muestran alivio, para después sonreírle brillante y llena de cariño.

"Me alegra."

"Sí…" Se levanta, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. Toma a la criatura entre sus manos suavemente, y la mira con fijeza. "Dime, ¿tú eras quien me estaba llamando?"

La criatura se nota un poco sorprendida, pero después ensancha su sonrisa y asiente con todo su cuerpo, agitando la cola con suavidad. "Así es. Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho, Hikari."

"Ya veo." Hikari le sonríe, amable y cálida. "Lamento haberte hecho esperar."

"¡Lo importante es que estamos juntas ahora!" Exclama restregando su ¿rostro? contra la mejilla de ella. "Y nunca nos separaremos."

Hikari ríe, le parece tierna esta criaturita, y le trae una sensación de felicidad y calma. La abraza con algo de fuerza, recordando con nostalgia al pequeño Koromon que una vez abrazó de esta manera.

"Tú ya sabes mi nombre." Mencionó separándose para verla a los ojos. "Pero yo no me sé el tuyo, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Yo soy Nyaromon." Responde con simpleza. "Soy una digimon en entrenamiento."

"¿Digimon?" Hikari parpadea. "¿Qué-?"

"¡Hikari! ¡¿Hikari, dónde estás?!"

Sora aparece, con expresión preocupada mientras grita con desesperación su nombre. A su lado, una pequeña bolita rosa con flores en su cabeza la sigue.

"¡Hikari, por favor, responde!"

"Sora, ¿a quién buscas?" Pregunta la pequeña criatura, mirándola confusa.

"Pues-"

"¡Aquí estoy, Sora!"

Tan pronto como la ve, Sora la abraza y le pide no volver a asustarla de esa forma. Le ha prometido a Taichi cuidar de su hermanita, primero muerta antes de romper esa promesa.

No pasa mucho antes de que puedan escuchar los gritos de uno de sus compañeros de campamento, y el zumbido de un enorme insecto cerca de ellas. Koushirou logra esconderse del enorme insecto para cuando llegan, y Hikari alcanza a ver a otro digimon rosa a su lado.

Cuando todos se reúnen, se da cuenta de que cada uno tiene a sus propios digimon, cada uno presentándose y anunciando con orgullo que son 'Digital Monsters.' Hikari los cuenta mentalmente: Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Pukamon, Nyaromon y Tokomon. Pero algo dentro de ella no puede evitar removerse incomoda e inquieta.

¿Dónde está el octavo digimon?

Son siete digimons para siete niños. Y sin embargo, ella sabe que su hermano debería estar ahí, con ellos. Por lo tanto, debería haber ocho digimons, no solamente siete.

Se lo hace saber a Salamon luego de la batalla contra Kuwagamon, en donde todos digievolucionaron a su etapa 'novato.' La cachorrita se queda en silencio, pensativa, con la mirada en un punto lejano mientras su memoria viaja en recuerdos de su pasado.

"Yo…no lo sé." Admite por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño. "A veces tengo la misma sensación de que alguien hace falta, pero…siempre hemos sido nosotros siete."

Hikari asiente, silenciosa. Esa sensación se acomoda en su pecho y no cree que se vaya a ir hasta resolver aquel misterio. No dice nada, sin embargo, y se limita a seguir al grupo de niños que intentan tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer ahora.

Su aventura apenas comienza, ya habrá tiempo de descifrarlo todo después.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Digimon. He tenido esta idea desde hace ya varios años, y he esperado a poder encontrarme alguno con la temática pero no ha pasado, así que aquí estoy con mi pequeño granito de arena para animar a otros a escribir :3

Erm. Ahorita no tengo mucho qué decir, pero espero me comenten sobre qué les pareció en sus reviews :3

Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!

Bye xD

 **Gente bonita**

 **Gente de mi corazón**

 **¿Serían tan bellos como para regalarme**

 **Un lindo review? ;)**


	2. Un encuentro extraño

**Buscando al Valor**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Advertencia:** Los personas quizá estén un poco Ooc. Espero no sea demasiado, además de que todo tiene un por qué.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Pasa un día entero, su encuentro con Shellmon los deja a todos agitados. Es un milagro el que todos hayan podido escapar. Hikari agradece haberle dado de comer a Salamon, quien con su ataque 'Aullido de cachorra' logró aturdir lo suficiente a Shellmon para permitirles emprender la huida.

Pasan la noche en un bus, abandonado y en medio de una pequeña isla. Todos se encuentran cansados, confundidos e inquietos. Hacen turnos para vigilar, y tanto Takeru como ella quieren ayudar, pero…

"Mejor ve a descansar, Takeru."

"Hikari, lo mejor será dormir para tener fuerzas mañana. La siguiente vez será tu turno, ¿de acuerdo?"

Abraza a Salamon con fuerza, sintiendo la tibieza de su pelaje. Sora está a su lado, intentando consolar a Mimi, nunca apartándose de ella. Es reconfortante, tenerla allí, y sin embargo, su calor no es el mismo al que ella está acostumbrada. Hikari no puede evitar extrañar a su hermano.

"Hikari, ¿te encuentras bien?" Pregunta Salamon con ojos preocupados. Hikari le sonríe lo más sincera que puede, para tranquilizarla.

"Sí. No te preocupes." Se acurra a un lado, abrazando a su digimon con fuerza. No está bien, no por completo.

Pero no quiere preocupar a nadie con sus problemas.

* * *

 _~Digimon~_

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna ocurre una nueva digievolución. Garurumon ruge y ataca ferozmente al Seadramon que se atrevió a dañar a su compañero. El collar de Salamon brilla y Hikari no oculta su impresión de nadie.

"¿Puedes digievolucionar a otra etapa tú también, Salamon?"

"Claro. Todos podemos." Mira fijamente la lucha entre el lobo y la serpiente marina, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. "Pero no estamos seguros de cómo funciona."

Hikari parpadea y se fija esta vez en el collar de la cachorrita. "¿Y es normal que brille así?"

Salamon baja la vista y mira su collar por unos segundos. "No estoy muy segura…" La mira a los ojos. "Quizá sea algo así como una señal, ¿no lo crees?"

La serpiente cae en derrota, y en su victoria, el lobo ruge con imponencia en la noche. Un resplandor lo envuelve, y Gabumon llega nadando hasta la isla; energía por los suelos y su piel completamente empapada.

El collar de Salamon deja de brillar, pero nadie parece notarlo al estar muy ocupados felicitando a los dos compañeros. Este nuevo descubrimiento crea muchas dudas, Koushirou es el más intrigado por todos estos nuevos sucesos. Hikari puede ver sus ojos brillar y las teorías formándose en su cabeza.

Quizá sí sea una señal. Una señal de que pueden volverse más fuertes y volver a casa.

* * *

 _~Digimon~_

* * *

Los días pasan, la frustración y la incertidumbre crecen, junto con ellas las peleas. Nadie se pone de acuerdo, es difícil tomar decisiones, no hay alguien que proponga ideas y tome el liderazgo, cada quien sumido en su propio mundo de miseria hasta el punto de olvidarse de los demás.

Sora y Joe hacen lo que pueden para mantenerlos unidos, para tomar el mando. Pero cada uno son demasiado diferentes; Yamato vive preocupado por su hermano menor, se encierra tanto en mantenerlo protegido que no le importa nada más. Mimi se queja, y aunque tiene buen corazón y se interesa por los demás, sus propios caprichos, a veces, la hacen imposible de tratar.

Koushirou se pierde en su mente, a veces ni parece que se encuentra ahí con ellos. Joe intenta ser el responsable, pero su falta de confianza afecta sus decisiones, y por consecuencia los demás no lo escuchan. Sora es quien más lo intenta, quien intenta protegerlos a todos, pero a veces se halla tan perdida, y el tener a Hikari como su responsabilidad, muchas veces, la pone en la misma situación de Yamato.

Takeru y ella hacen lo posible por mantener positivo al grupo. Takeru con su usual alegría, y Hikari con su calma y aura llena de luz. A veces (con el corazón un poco pesado por la tristeza) piensa que son ellos dos los que evitan que todos se separen y vayan por sus propios caminos.

(Hikari, en esos momentos, piensa que hace falta más que nunca el último complemento de su grupo. Que por eso Taichi debió haber venido. Su ausencia, aunque desconocida, es demasiado notable entre las grietas del grupo.)

* * *

 _~Digimon~_

* * *

Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon y Gomamon alcanzan el siguiente nivel rápidamente, y solo Takeru y ella faltan de digievolucionar a sus compañeros. Salamon alega tranquilamente que ella no tiene ninguna prisa en hacerlo, que lo hará cuando sea el momento, y que mientras Hikari esté a salvo ella será feliz.

Patamon dice lo mismo, con una sonrisa amplia y un gesto de cariño hacia Takeru, pero Hikari es capaz de verlo, la decepción tras esos ojos azules. Sabe que al pequeño digimon naranja le hace ilusión la idea de digievolucionar, de volverse más fuerte y combatir junto a sus amigos.

Pero entonces Devimon separa las islas, y cada uno en sus respectivas camas salen volando lejos de cada uno. Hikari teme. Teme porque está sola y no sabe cómo están los demás. Teme que no puedan volver a juntarse y ser un equipo nuevamente.

(No sabe ni cómo han durado tanto tiempo juntos para empezar.)

* * *

 _~Digimon~_

* * *

Salamon y ella aterrizan en un claro, a su alrededor un gran y frondoso bosque. Vistiéndose con toda la rapidez que puede, Hikari y su compañera no tardan en emprender la marcha para buscar a sus amigos.

No tardan mucho en encontrarse a Ogremon, quien sin titubeos comienza a atacarlas. Tras unos minutos de batalla, cuando Ogremon logra arrinconar a Hikari, Salamon logra digievolucionar a Gatomon, encestándole un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo deja noqueado.

Inmediatamente ambas salen corriendo, intentando alejarse lo más posible de él. Cuando están a una buena distancia se sientan a recuperar el aliento, jadeando y con las energías hasta el suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Hikari?" Pregunta Gatomon tan pronto puede hablar de nuevo. "¿Ogremon no te hizo nada, o sí?"

"N-No." Responde ella entre jadeos, sonriéndole débilmente. "Tú me salvaste. Gracias."

"Me alegra." Suspira la minina aliviada.

Hikari la mira de forma curiosa, dándose cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle. "Oye, Gatomon."

"Sí, ¿qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué no has vuelto a ser Salamon?"

Gatomon se queda en silencio, apreciando la forma que tiene ahora. "Quizá…tenga que ver el hecho de que sea una digimon de naturaleza sagrada. Pero no estoy muy segura." Frunce el ceño, pero no le da mucha importancia. En esta forma, tiene mucha más ventaja en cuanto a proteger a Hikari.

"¿Naturaleza sagrada?" Musita la castaña sin entender. Pero antes de poder preguntarle más, un ajetreo entre los arbustos causa que ambas se pongan alerta.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"Exige saber Gatomon gruñendo en amenaza. "¡Muéstrate ahora!"

El ajetreo se vuelve más intenso, hasta que lentamente comienza a salir por entre los árboles una figura amarilla. Gatomon toma una enorme roca y se la lanza al digimon, cayéndole directamente en la cabeza.

"¡Auch!" Se queja el digimon, parándose y llevándose las manos con tres filosas garras a la zona afectada. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, maldita loca?!"

Hikari parpadea, viejas memorias de un incidente de su niñez regresando al frente de sus pensamientos.

Ese es…

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Sisea Gatomon, alzando las patas, las filosas garras brillando amenazadoras, lista para atacar.

"Soy Agumon." Responde mirándola fulminante. "¿Por qué rayos me pegas?"

"¿Eres un subordinado de Devimon?"

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!" Niega el digimon, ojos esmeraldas brillando en enfado. "Yo no trabajo para digimons tan ineptos como él."

Gatomon lo mira fríamente, sin bajar la guardia. Agumon, al sentir el instinto asesino por parte de la minina, exhala fuego por la nariz mientras enarca los ojos, en clara señal de que está dispuesto a pelear si ella lo ataca.

Hikari coloca suavemente una mano en el hombro de Gatomon, exaltándola ligeramente. La minina voltea a verla, pero Hikari mantiene su vista fija en Agumon, sus ojos brillando en reconocimiento.

"¿Koromon?" Musita por lo bajo, con cuidado, como si no estuviera del todo segura. Agumon parpadea ligeramente, mirando a la pequeña niña de forma aprehensiva.

"Ya les dije que soy Agumon." Retrocede un paso, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Gatomon abre la boca, pero Hikari la vuelve a detener. "Yo soy Hikari Yagami, y ella es mi amiga Gatomon." Le sonríe de forma amable, inclinándose ligeramente. "Es un gusto conocerte, Agumon."

Gatomon alza las cejas, incrédula, en lo que Agumon parpadea varias veces sorprendido. "Eh…Hola." Su postura se relaja muy ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarlas con sospecha. Pero algo dentro de sí le dice que éstas dos (o al menos la humana) no le harán daño. "¿Qué hace una humana por aquí?"

"Eso no te incumbe." Gruñe la minina, a lo que el dinosaurio entrecierra los ojos.

"No te pregunté a ti, _gatita."_ Le gruñe de vuelta.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Basta!" Exclama Hikari, mirando a los dos con suplica. "No peleen, por favor."

Es un poco divertido, ver a ambos bufar, voltearse la cara y cruzar los brazos completamente molestos. Todo en sincronía.

(Como las pocas veces en que ella y Taichi solían hacerlo.)

"Espera, eres una humana." Agumon dijo en realización, dejando su postura para verla intrigado. "Eso significa que debes de ser una de los 'Niños Elegidos' de los que tanto hablan, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Niños elegidos?" Repite la castaña confusa, e incluso Gatomon ladea ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. Pero solo un poco.

"¿Tienes un digivice, no?"

"Digivice..." Hikari parpadea, hasta que una idea se le viene a la cabeza. "¿Te refieres a este aparatito?" Le muestra la pequeña máquina, a lo que el dinosaurio lo ve con intriga.

"Así que es verdad…" Murmura distraídamente, una sonrisa torcida formándose en su hocico lleno de cicatrices. "Tsk. Conozco a muchos digimons a los que no le hará nada de gracia el saber esto."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta tanto Hikari como Gatomon. Una preocupada y la otra con ojos entrecerrados.

Agumon se coloca las manos tras la cabeza, sonriendo con burla. "Si ustedes creen que Devimon es malo, no tienen idea de lo que les espera más allá de esta isla." Se ríe sin humor, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar lejos. "Hay digimons malignos mil veces peor que Devimon."

Hikari siente como si el aire abandonara abruptamente sus pulmones. Una sensación fría que le hela la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo con rapidez. ¿Alguien peor que Devimon? ¿Algo así era posible?

"¡Espera!" Alcanza a decir Gatomon, deteniendo a Agumon a medio camino. "¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

"¿Hmm?" Agumon se da la vuelta, mirándolas desinteresado. Señala con una garra la gran variedad de cicatrices que marcan su cuerpo. "¿Quién crees que me hizo esto?"

Hikari siente un nudo formarse en su estómago, mientras Gatomon hace una mueca de dolor. Cicatrices de todas las variedades cruzan por su cuerpo, algunas más largas y más profundas que otras, pero la que más resalta entre todas, es una que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo hasta su barbilla.

Hikari nunca había sentido tantas ganas de llorar.

"En fin. Nos vemos, pequeña humana. _Gatita."_ Se despide con una seña, volviendo sobre sus pasos y alejándose lentamente de ellas.

Gatomon y Hikari solo pueden verlo marcharse, y ella espera, de todo corazón, que esa no sea la última que vez que lo vean.

* * *

 _~Digimon~_

* * *

"Oye, Hikari."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué llamaste a ese Agumon 'Koromon'? Sonó a que ya lo habías conocido anteriormente."

"Ah, pues eso es muy sencillo." Hikari le sonríe un poco nostálgica. "Lo que pasa es que cuando era más pequeña, mi hermano y yo cuidamos de un huevo que salió de la computadora de papá. Ese huevo se abrió y salió una pequeña criaturita de color negro, que luego cambió a una bola rosa llamada Koromon."

"¿Qué?" Gatomon se detuvo, mirando a su compañera impactada. "¿O sea que tú ya habías conocido a los digimons?"

"Sí." Hikari asiente, poniendo expresión pensativa. "Aunque por alguna razón nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano, recuerda ese incidente." Mira al cielo, rememorando. "Koromon se transformó en un gran dinosaurio amarillo, más grande que ese Agumon que vimos. Luego apareció un enorme pájaro que nos atacó, y Koromon se transformó en otro dinosaurio naranja con un casco café y tres cuernos."

"Greymon…" Murmura la minina pensativa.

"¿Ese es su nombre? Bueno, pues él derrotó al enorme pájaro, y después desaparecieron." Ladea la cabeza un poco. "Hubo mucha destrucción, la calle quedó destrozada. La policía lo llamó un ataque terrorista, aunque no estoy muy segura de a qué se refieren con eso. Mis padres, después de ese incidente, decidieron que lo mejor era mudarnos de Hikarigaoka a Odaiba." Vuelve su vista a la minina, que la escucha atentamente. "Poco después se olvidaron de eso, y mi hermano jamás volvió a mencionar a Koromon. Tengo la impresión de que hasta se olvidó de él."

"Ya veo…" Gatomon mantiene su expresión pensativa, mientras ambas emprendían nuevamente la marcha.

Se mantienen un rato en silencio, hasta que Hikari habla nuevamente.

"¿Crees que signifique algo, Gatomon?" La mencionada voltea a verla con expresión interrogante. "Me refiero al incidente. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con que estemos aquí?"

"Pues…no sabría decirte muy bien, Hikari." Responde la minina con una mueca, cruzándose de brazos. "Para empezar, ni siquiera sabemos por qué están aquí, o quién fue quien los llamó. Además…si así fuera, ¿no se aplicaría solamente a ti?"

"Es solo que…" Hikari mira al cielo. "No estoy muy segura, pero creo que Sora también vivía en Hikarigaoka cuando todo eso ocurrió. Y tengo la impresión de haber visto a Takeru y a Yamato en algún lado."

"Tal vez no sea coincidencia después de todo." Vuelven al silencio, caminando una al lado de la otra. El frondoso bosque les parece eterno, y no han podido encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos todavía.

"Gatomon…" La mencionada hace un ruido en señal de que la escucha. "De casualidad… ¿Agumon no se te hizo familiar?"

Gatomon se detiene nuevamente, mirándola en confusión. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Hikari muerde su labio inferior con duda, y es que esa sensación del principio salió a flote nuevamente ante la vista de Agumon. Un presentimiento, un _llamado._ "Es que..."

"¿Aún crees que hacen falta otro niño y un digimon, no es así?" Pregunta Gatomon suavemente, sonriéndole con calma. Hikari asiente, apretando los puños.

"Estoy segura de que mi hermano debería estar aquí." Mira hacia atrás, donde Agumon y ellas partieron por caminos diferentes. "Y me daba la impresión de que ese Agumon no es como cualquier otro."

"¿Tú crees?" Alza una ceja, torciendo la boca. "A mí no me pareció que tuviera algo en especial aparte de que era muy grosero."

"Pero si tú fuiste quien lo atacó, Gatomon."

"Solo lo hice porque pensé que se trataba de un subordinado de Devimon, es todo." Se defiende cruzándose de brazos, creyendo firmemente en la idea de que ella no había hecho nada malo.

"Pero no te disculpaste siquiera."

"¡Él me llamó loca!"

"Está bien, está bien. Ambos deben disculparse." Intenta apaciguar la castaña, a lo que la minina bufa y musita un 'que se disculpe él.' "Pero, de verdad, Gatomon, ¿no se te hizo ni un poco familiar?"

Gatomon no responde, pero en sus ojos resplandece el brillo de indecisión. "Un poco…" Admite por lo bajo, su larga cola meneándose en inquietud. "Fue más como si _debería_ conocerlo, pero no hay absolutamente nada que me haga decir a ciencia cierta que lo hago."

"Ya veo." Musita Hikari un poco resignada, suspirando y emprendiendo la marcha seguida de su compañera.

El resto del camino Gatomon se mantiene con el ceño fruncido, pensativa. Mira de reojo a la castaña de tanto en tanto, insegura. Una duda a surgido en sus pensamientos y no la abandona, causa que su curiosidad crezca y crezca, y es que la forma en la que siempre habla de él está llena de tanto cariño...

"Hikari, ¿qué es un hermano?" Pregunta abruptamente, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

"¿Perdón?" Hikari la mira sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces, a lo que Gatomon se sonroja levemente, avergonzada.

"Lo que sucede es que varias veces has mencionado a tu 'hermano', pero ninguna vez me has hablado de él y, bueno…" Voltea hacia otro lado, incómoda.

Hikari ríe, haciendo que Gatomon se sonroje aún más.

"Está bien. No te preocupes." Le dice tranquilizadora. "Pues…respondiendo a tu primera duda, un hermano es una persona que…pues, comparte los mismos padres que tú. Siempre cuidan de ti, aunque algunas veces les guste molestarte. Por ejemplo, Takeru y Yamato son hermanos. Takeru es el menor, mientras Yamato es el mayor." Hikari se sienta en una roca, para descansar un poco.

"En mi caso, yo sería la menor. Mi hermano se llama Taichi, es mayor que yo, y siempre está preocupándose por mí y cuidándome. Él es…" Mira al cielo, pensativa, antes de que una enorme y brillante sonrisa pinte su rostro. "Él es como un sol."

Gatomon parpadea, sin comprender. "¿Un sol?"

"Sí." Asiente la castaña con firmeza. "Él es muy brillante, y lleno de energía. Cuando está cerca, es como si de pronto todo cobrara vida, como si él les contagiara de su entusiasmo. También es muy valiente, el niño más valiente que conozco. Además," Sonríe, más suavemente, con un poco de tristeza, que sin embargo, no oculta ni un poco su obvia adoración.

" _Su luz siempre espanta a la oscuridad que intenta rodearme."_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Yo aquí de vuelta! Em, bueno, como podrán ver, Hikari y Gatomon han tenido su primer encuentro con Agumon. No pienso basarme cien por ciento en el canon para este AU (¿cuál sería el chiste?) así que la historia enfocándose en el descubrimiento del octavo niño y su digimon será muuuy diferente.

Si notaron a Gatomon un poco Ooc, hay que recordar que en este AU ella no estuvo bajo la tiranía de Myotismon, por tanto su personalidad será un poquitín diferente al canon, pero tampoco será mucho.

En cuanto a lo último, siempre a sido mi pensamiento que Tai - mucho antes de que Takeru llegara - era la luz que protegía a Hikari de la oscuridad. Después de todo, Takeru y él son dos de las tres personas más importantes para ella (la otra siendo Gatomon), y curiosamente el emblema de ambos es una representación del sol. Esta idea se desarrollará más adelante.

Bueno, por último, le agradezco a: **Oniche** (Muchas gracias por tus palabras, esta idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un laaargo tiempo. Espero te guste el desarrollo de la trama ^^), **andrethefavorite16** (¡Muchas gracias! Espero seguir así el resto de la historia xD), **y anaiza18** (¡Hey! Gracias por tu comentario, yo he buscado muchas veces historia con esta idea, pero o no están completas [como que, uno o dos capítulos] o no están en un idioma que entienda xD, aquí está el siguiente cap, ¡espero haya sido de tu agrado! :3)

¡Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews! Ustedes son genialosos ^^

Sin más que decir me despido

¡Nos leemos!

 **¿Me regalan un review? :3**


End file.
